Arcane Magic
About Arcane Arcane is a mystical magic source that roams the WispClan universe. Within every life form, there is a bit of Arcane, however, certain locations and beings may have a higher concentration of Arcane. It’s the source that keeps everything going and it’s the reason why sorcery is even remotely possible. Every cat, has a concentration of Arcane, mostly contained through the cats Soul. It is invisible to the naked eye, but it becomes visible once large quantities of it are gathered to perform magic. Thanks to Arcane, sorcery magic is has become the main magic used in WispClan. It is a combination of latin chants, magical circles and inscriptions, and as well as some rituals. With sorcery, anything is possible and no sky is too high to reach. Although Sorcery is an expansive magic with limitless possibilities, WispClan has only mastered the fundamentals, with time, they’ll succeed in mastering more. Naturally, spells are, by far, the most common form of magic used by WispClan, especially during challenging missions. They need spells as an upperhand; a means to defeat their foes. There are various spells, each different and serving its own purpose WispClan/Mage Arcane Levels When it comes to levels of Arcane magical energy, depending on the race of the creature, it is measured in various scales. For mortal mages specifically, it is measured on a scale that ranges from level 1 all the way up to level 10. Depending on the cats age, as well as how much they train, their level can fluctuate but commonly, it goes by the following system: * KITS NEWBORNS - NO MAGICAL POWERS * EARLY/YOUNG APPRENTICEHOOD - Level 1-2 * LATE/OLDER APPRENTICEHOOD - Level 2-3 * EARLY/YOUNG WARRIORHOOD - Level 3-4 * LATE/OLDER WARRIORHOOD - Level 4-5 * KEEPERS - 4-5 * S-CLASS ELTES - 5-6 * SPELLCASTERS - LEVEL 7 Generally, that tends to be the common trend, hower depending on how much the cat trains at their age, that can determine their power levels. Most WispClanners, excluding S-Class elites, Spellcasters, Leaders, Deputies, and occasionally Keepers, almost always only go up to just LEVEL 5. ---- Level 1: (★) *No magical abilities/skills whatsoever. ---- Level 2: (★★) *A magical trainee; doesn’t know much about magic, but is learning and has some knowledge about spells. ---- Level 3: (★★★) *Has good offensive/defensive magical skills and an understanding of various spells. Has mastered all level 1-3 spells and unlocked them. ---- Level 4: (★★★★) A moderate mage; can hold themselves in terms of magic. No longer a trainee, but not a master. Has mastered all level 1-4 spells and unlocked them. ---- Level 5: (★★★★★) *Has good offensive/defensive magical skills and an understanding of various spells. Usually can unlock level 5 spells (highest level in terms of spells). Has mastered an affinity and is comfortable with another affinity (not fully). ---- Level 6: (★★★★★★) *An advanced mage that has mastered at least 2, or 3 different affinities. Can somewhat make their own spells, but the spells wouldn't be too advanced. ---- Level 7: (★★★★★★★) *Considered to be a magical master of sorts. They are capable of teaching spells to others, as well as forming and making their own spells. Is comfortable with at least 3-4 different affinities. ---- Level 8: (★★★★★★★★) *Considered to be a magical master of sorts. They are capable of teaching spells to others, as well as forming and making their own spells. Is comfortable with at least 4-5 different affinities. ---- Level 9: (★★★★★★★★★) *Dangerously powerful and skilled. They have made many spells compltetly original to them only. Have excellent magical skills and are close to reaching god-level. ---- Level 10: (★★★★★★★★★★) *God-level; does not require spells to use magic. These cats are a force to be reckoned with and should be avoided with by all means necessary as they unlock a magic means stronger than most cats know. They can kill anything and anyone in an instant. Consequences